Zero I Reject
by Roseduchess7
Summary: Ulquihime Ichiruki GrimmNel GgioSoi IshiNemu After the arcs, no one has forgotten about the most unforgettable winter war. Many have been lost. And now, during the Quincy arc and Hueco Mundo being involved again things will get complicated!
1. Chapter 1

**This is still my first time so please forgive me if I don`t make thinks exciting as much as the other authors do, thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this entire Fanfiction belongs to Kubo Tite... If Iwere the one wo owns it, o my gosh, Bleach would be lovey lol but still we love Action with romance!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEAC§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§**

She was so happy after the training with Rukia. She felt stronger and no longer a huge burden... At least. However, the thought of Rukia, just a while ago, the brightness on her face as she talked about how she ridiculously met Ichigo made her heart sink a little. Orihime knew she no longer have the chance and it's better if she no longer interject in her friends' blooming relationship. She could feel her heart breaking and it really pains her so holding herself as she was on the verge of crying, she bit her lip. But she was extremely happy for them though, very happy Kurosaki-kun has found his eternal comfort and joy. She knew Rukia was his match, no one else.

Suddenly, the tearing of the empty darkness, a man in white robes coming out and then bringing down her escorts with one swift bare-handed attack each had pulled her back to reality. "Santen Kessun!"

"You can still heal them despite their injuries being grave?" Orihime clenched her small fists harder into her flesh; she knew not to talk back to someone so strong as him, stronger than Kurosaki-kun. "Impressive."

"Come with me woman," he said dryly as he approached her, his hands hidden in the pockets of his white hakama and eyes straightly on her like as if she would disappear if he'd tear his gaze off her. She gasped. "Yes will be the next word you talk... Saying anything else will result in a soft death... Not for you but for your friends."

To prove himself, the arrancar made visions of what was happening in the real world while they both stood before each other doing nothing but to watch. He showed her some of her dear treasured friends, Toushiro Hitsuyaga, Rangiku Matsumoto and Ichigo Kurosaki. All of them, in the spot of being defeated and struggling while pain and anger was twisting their faces. '_The more threat, the better.'_

The woman in return was so soft-hearted as his lord had told him so. He watched her eyes widen and her mouth slightly, gaped open but not a word came out. "Don't ask questions. Don't say a word. You have no rights and no options. In your hands, you will hold the guillotine safely suspended above the necks of your friends."

Orihime stiffened, there is nothing she could think of. She couldn't fight him or the companion he had with him last time, she was no match for either of them. She have to be at least like Rukia-chan or Chad-kun or Ishida-san or Kurosaki-kun or Rangiku-san or Hitsuyaga-kun or Yoruichi-san or Kisuke-san so that she could land a hit on the arrancars.

"I hope you understand woman. We're not negotiating. I'm giving you an order. Aizen-sama desires your power and has ordered me to bring you back unharmed." She gulped. She felt dizzy the more time she spent in this nauseous place together with his overwhelming yet suppressed spiritual pressure. "I will say this one more time... Come with me girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEAC§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§**

"Keep sulking woman and you'll die early in despair." It has been weeks since her abduction and cell imprisonment in Hueco Mundo and not a very alive soul like Rukia-san or Rangiku-san or Renji-san had visited her. Not even Grimmjow's rampant noises could be heard in the halls behind her locked doors. It's only Ulquiorra who always came but she was still thankful. At least he cared for her and was good enough not to be like sly as Gin or scary as Aizen or delinquent as Grimmjow or perverted as Nnoitora. He was just silent and indifferent, stoic Ulquiorra.

He even gave her brutally honest updates to keep her hopes up or advises to make her survive the madness over Las Noches. But he always hides them though in his logic.

"Ulquiorra... Do you feel anything?"

He just moved his head inches down to look at her straightly and held her gaze. He was yet again stoic, humorless arrancar and very logical, his pride always engulfed him that he doesn't want to show a flaw. He was the Nihilism of death after all but it doesn't mean that he was void of emotions; and both knew that. Maybe he just locked them up, put multiple layers of hard, thick walls then sealed them in the core of his 'empty' soul as Aizen always thought.

Orihime glanced away at him but she decided to look back again thinking that he might answer if she stares back at him. Then patiently waiting for his answer, her fingers started fidgeting and then pinching her thighs due to the fading patience. As silvery purple met his toxic jades, both of them held their gazes, no attempt of giving up was on both sides... Not until Orihime blinked.

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly after realizing he held his breath the entire time.

"You know, I can't keep my eyes open and from blinking for a very long time, they will start to sting. Time is gold too," she said and he watched her grimace. She was indeed curious of his emotions as he was curious of her persistence.

What do this girl mean? He knew there's something behind those words. His eyebrows twitched in confusion and moved a millimeter from its original put on his stone-cold face but then back to its usual place. Orihime sighed inwardly just like Ulquiorra as she tried to read him. He was confused, if only she could laugh openly at his reaction.

"Patience is a virtue, I thought that's what you humans say, I guess not... None," he suddenly said breaking the silence. Orihime watched his fingers brush the top of his sword's hilt unconsciously.

"Impossible... Liar," she muttered in disbelief. Today, she just found out that Ulquiorra was a an E-grader when it comes to lying. But could he be lying still? She was still unsure though no matter what she learned just of this time. But he never lied, not at all, even to the people he called trash. Never did he lie so perhaps... First time, he might.

"What about when Grimmjow or Nnoitora bad mouth's you? Don't you get annoyed?"

"Their words are air passing by," he replied. Orihime sweat-dropped.

"Oh... Then your Aizen-sama's words are air too?" Orihime really hated Aizen. Everything was all his fault, her friends getting hurt, soul society shaken up, Karakura Town in danger, the arrancars and hollows following him by force, Aizen was to blame. With the god-complex, he was the number one dreamer-freak, worst than how she imagined herself as a super advanced, nuclear robot with 45 000 miles an hour speed and long-range missiles with lasers.

Ulquiorra on the other and stared at her coolly, he felt nothing for 'his' Aizen-sama as preferred by te woman in his care. Aizen-sama was to be served loyally because he was stronger than any of them, in Hueco Mundo, that was the survival rule. The strong rules over the weak and he accepted it.

"None indeed."

Orihime gasped, a small tug was at the edges of her mouth and her face brightened a bit. Ulquiorra inwardly gasped in surprise. At least she knowa that no one really cares for Aizen, he just forces them. Then a thought it hit her. She always think she was the caged princess but Ulquiorra and the hollows were more caged between Aizen and Soul Society. Their's nothing they can do more but to just fight to survive. She felt sorry for them, she really was.

"Ulquiorra, do you find me annoying?" She suddenly made a new question... '_Woman'_.

"No."

"Why?"

"Air woman, air."

'Oh,' she thought. But she wanted to really laugh this time, totally laugh. He wasn't humorless, not at all. Again, she realized, he tried to mentally break her by Aizen's orders but he also fixes her on his own accord yet unconsciously. Orihime's brows twitched and her mouth tightened to close, she tried to suppress the laughter and little joy she discovered and made her chest lighter.

Ulquiorra looked at her, she looked disappointed. " Shouldn't you be happy someone feels nothing about you other than just to guard and take care of you?"

Orihime nodded her head that added more to his confusion. Instead, she said, "You don't feel anything? Really? Not even a bit?"

"Hn."

"I see but still, once a human, always a human. Hollow, Adjuchas, Espada, Vasto Lorde, Privaron Espada, Fraccion, Numeros, Menos, Gillians, Vizards, Shinigami, Spirits... They were all once humans and now part humans no more like a fraccion of a human. You can't deny that fact."

"Hn." She was right but he was a mixture of eaten human souls lurking around Hueco mundo and shinigamis, including specific emotions to his character. His origin was no longer in his memory. But not a memory of his human days has stayed in him. She was right.

His eyes then trailed to her untouched food on the table beside her couch that lead to his distraction. "Eat woman," he spoke coldly that suddenly sent chills down his spine. That brought her back to the old guard-prisoner relationship. Ulquiorra stood stiffly beside her couch. Almost like a statue, a very beautiful statue.

"Don't you get tired Ulquiorra?"

"It's none of your business woman, eat, that's an order." However inside though, he really didn't know. He never felt tired or vulnerable, just the feeling of weaker against Aizen and the higher ranked Espadas.

She chewed the last piece of her horrible-tasting, boiled chicken breasts. She came up with another conclusion this time as Ulquiorra began gathering her plates and other eating utensils. No one in Las Noches can cook since they eat souls except for the traitor trio who were selfish enough to only cook for themselves. And second, Ulquiorra is a neat freak, he put the plates in order from small to large, spoon and fork on the side and the emptied glass of water on the other side.

Then before he closed the door, Orihime said, "Ulquiorra."

He went still and silent not knowing what the unpredictable woman would say this time. She continued, "I promise, I'll prove to you that you have emotions." He closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§**

"Ulquiorra, why is my dress like this?" Orihime swirled before Ulquiorra as soon as he entered her cell with the food cart, of course, pushed by a servant behind him. Ulquiorra inwardly sighed and walked towards the couch, and surprisingly took a seat. Orihime though he would seat with his legs closed but they were manly wide-spread. She chuckled softly.

Then, she looked at her dress again. She was not a hollow nor does she even have hollow hole but wy is there a key hole designed on her uniform? That was mysterious but Ulquiorra knew about it. Why else would he close his eyes and made himself extremely silent?

"Ulquiorra, c'mon, please?" Then she thought of the lower Arrancar in the room, they might not know his talkative personality once asked to answer! So she bowed for recognition of the lower arrancar before it realized to leave. "Now, will you answer?"

"Hn." He just stared at her blankly, he knew she would ask about it anytime. At first glance, the uniform was classic, modest and beautiful but there was ulterior motive since it was Aizen who designed it personally just for his 'sacrifice-prisoner'.

"I promise I'll eat while you explain," she pleaded and he sighed inwardly. He just had to tell Aizen-sama's plans then, it won't hurt her anyway. He watcher making big bites on a pan cake he cooked this time with the help of Szayel's Human Food Book. He noticed she wasn't very happy with the boiled food every meal.

"So yummy, do you have honey and chocolate syrups in here Ulquiorra? This tastes so yummy," she said as she ate the fourth pancake of the ten huge pancakes he made. He sighed.

"Hn."

"It's so yummy, it's better if you start cooking for my meals then! I trust and like you more than anyone in this world!" It struck him, she was starting to become more open to him as her obvious hatred towards Aizen became greater and greater every day. He never told of this though. He knew she'd be punished. He also quietly vowed to start cooking for her then since it'd be a part of his obligations as her caretaker and guard and to make Aizen-sama from making punishments to his fellow hollows for his own entertainment, though he sees those weaklings as trash.

"Woman, it's better if you leave some mysteries unsolved," he suddenly said when he remembered her question just a while ago. Orihime swallowed the last bit of her eight pan cake. "Eh?"

"Aizen-sama always wanted to give me rewards for my loyalty but I never find eliminating ten weak adjuchas in my room as entertaining as he thinks. He knows I'm empty so he thinks I don't know what satisfaction means," he said startling Orihime from biting off the pancake in her hands. They were really sweet and yummy!

"That's when I reported about you. He told me it'd be a surprise or so I thought, he designed that dress even before you came here. He told me it was my reward for bringing him a new tool," he paused a bit and sighed. Orihime could see indifference in his face but irritation was clearly in his eyes, emotion! But she refrained from making a fuss about it. She wanted to know and listen.

"He said that dress, I'll be the only key to your so-called key-hole," he muttered, without any hesitation or embarrassment that was what Orihime now felt. She felt her blood rushing to her face and a thread of blood flowed out her nose.

"Blood," Ulquiorra said.

"It's so embarrassing," Orihime uttered with a shaky, embarrassed voice. Aizen was gifting Ulquiorra with sexual intercourse. She grew hotter and red.

The past few days until present, she started opening up to Ulquiorra and she even realized he always made her feel too many emotions. Too many emotions that her little school-girl crush on Kurosaki-kun died and made her forget her huge percentages of friends-worrying. She started to care for Ulquiorra also when she realized Aizen's way of ruling. She also started to know how he thinks and his unconsciously showed emotions like happy and anger. Especially despair and being lonely. He was lonely due to is Nihility, he was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEAC§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§BLEACH§**

It's been months, months! But Orihime was glad she hadn't lost her sanity and she hadn't been in mental break downs. All thanks to Ulquiorra. She spent almost all her time happy and expressive when Ulquiorra was with her, well as long as he doesn't threaten her to eat her now delicious meals Ulquiorra cooked for her. They would also chat up but mostly it was Orihime babbling random stories, mostly about her friends, her ridiculous dreams and her brother Sora. Ulquiorra himself had grown attached to her, liking her personality opposite to his and had always listened to her no matter how long it would last.

During times that Ulquiorra would leave her, sometimes Menoly and Loly would come but sometimes, she would also train on her power. Her hatred and anger on Aizen had made her killing intent better in offence than before, her shield would start to deflect anything like Menoly and Loly's ceros and balas. Her power to heal has also grown faster and better since she would be sent to heal Aizen's wounded army, most especially fraccions, numeros, privaron espadas and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra would also fire held-back ceros to her just to train her sometimes which ends to her nags on Ulquiorra on how she was a weak human.

However, this time, she became like a dead broken soul as soon as she felt her friends' reiatsus. She is worried and happy, worried that Ulquiorra might get harmed and worst, die. Happy that her friends were here for her and that they would bring down Aizen!

She even slapped Ulquiorra, she was angry. She sighed in frustration as tears streaked down her face, "Ulquiorra!"

She hugged him closer to her, her face on his chest as he was not that taller than her. She could only here him sigh and instead of continuing on berating her friends, he said, "Woman, has your Shun Shun Rikka grown stronger?"

"Yes dummy," she said.

...

Orihime remembered all this as she cried her eyes out. She also remembered more like their most recent topics about the heart and how he saved her and the duo loly from Kurosaki-kun's Tensa Zangetsu.

She cried everything, she was so dumb. She regretted everything, if only she hadn't cried out for help from Ichigo. The look of betrayal from Ulquiorra's face and the heart he had on his hand before he disintegrated into ashes. At least he learned how to love and that she knew that UIquiorra obviously let some of his emotions flood her especially the love on her he made her feel just before he disappeared. She was pathetic. Pathetic!

On the ground was some of Ulquiorra's left ashes and she ran towards it and covered them protectively with her arms. Ishida was yelling at her that Ichigo was fine and safe and that they could finally go back. Not even showing condolence to his savior just before Hichigo fired a cero on him. Orihime wanted to die too. She learned to love him in an unusual way, she loves him!

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime kept on shouting hopelessly over and over again but nothing happened. Ishida even freaked out but Ichigo could understand her, he was a little psychologist when it comes to this times. He knows why his best friend cried unlike the dense Quincy beside him.

Then, suddenly, he felt a reiatsu disappear. "Rukia!"

Ishida was totally lost, first, Orihime broke down, now, it was Ichigo. He knew that deaths would come but this was an unexpected turning point. He stopped shouting when realized the two other people's feelings, Orihime Inoue fell inlove with the enemy and Kurosaki Ichigo had lost a lover.

He shuddered as he fixed the brim of his glasses. "Condolence," he whispered and he had to pull his best friends down the ground. He watched Ichigo defeat Grimmjow fearlessly and sadly. Nel coming into action, returning to her former self, uniting with Grimmjow after a long time of losing each other, saving Ichigo and Grimmjow from Nnoitora before Kenpachi came. Then Zaraki taichou's fight with Nnoitora and with Byakuya and Kenpachi with Yummy.

He sighed. "This Arc will forever be in our hearts."

"Hn," Orihime said with a dead-pan look on her eyes. Ishida sighed. If only Aizen hadn't existed. Later when they went back to the real world, with Ichigo defeating Aizen and his Hichigo self killing the dark lord, everything was back to normal though some deaths couldn't be handled. Some transformations couldn't even be accepted but have to be.

Byakuya was silent. Soi Fon was also silent with Yoruichi beside her. Ichigo different. Orihime silent and suddenly stronger from her spiritual pressure he felt. Kisuke and Mayuri suddenly conversing. Captain-Commander Yamamoto suddenly opening the senkaimon to Soul Society. Chad more hollow-like.

'_I guess, I just have to go with the flow then._'

After the Winter War, he watched for progresses. Orihime was more into training by herself in some abandoned buildings as she tells them, her friends, Chad was also training but with Ichigo and Yoruichi, Ichigo was always going back, secretly, to Hueco Mundo then to his gigai later by the end of the night. Soul Society had also noticed the changes.

During the Xcution Arc, Ichigo was known to have lost his powers since not a person had said a word about his secret journeys to Hueco while opening a garganta himself as he became a Vasto Lorde, that hybrid. He defeated Ginjo but still with kindness, in front of Soul Society Captains after being struck with a Reiatsu holding Sword by Hanatarou. That was only a way to make him stronger in Ishida and Kisuke Urahara's view and to show is loyalty to Soul Society in Hichigo and Ichigo's perspective.

The Quincy Arc also came and the death of Yamamoto Taichou was inevitable. Orihime was stronger and her powers were never stolen that she used it to her advantage. Ichigo saved Soul Society again as everyone expected, thanks to his Vasto Lorde powers that brought shock to everyone.

Yamamoto cursed on letting Ichigo pass the law before he died and the same was for Orihime Inoue for letting her escape the punishment after trying to revive Ulquiorra Schiffer. He sighed, he guessed, they were still young. Soul Society is still young.

The death of the Captain-commander had brought out the Zero Division. Captains with great achievements with powers comparable to Aizen's and Ichigo's, they sure have it. Soul Society was in recovery and they had to face consequences. '_This is just another beginning'_.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Ishida said as Ichigo exited the senkaimon with Orihime and Chad.

"Where our foot leads us to," he muttered.

"Ishida-kun, let's go!" Orihime smiled at him, first real smile in two years.

"Let's bring those down," Ishida said happily. Those kinds of Quincies weren't real Quincies. He was a Quincy and he knows the pride of Quincies. They didn't hold that promise, same species or not, they betrayed their honorable pride and this powerful Quincies had hurt his friends.

Orihime sighed, she smiled today because of a miracle." Thank You Lord."

Ichigo was also happy, he felt it. Finally, he found what he was looking for and the Quincies had to be brought down. They have to be, they were in their way. He chuckled.


End file.
